Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Horizons
''Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Horizons RM2K3 ''is a Kingdom Hearts game that is exclusive to the RPG Maker 2003 platform. The game acts as a prequel to the first Kingdom Hearts ''game and takes place roughly nine years following ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Story : The story follows two teams as they travel through various Disney-inspired worlds. The first team consists of Captain Farnsworth, Cassie Farnsworth, Zephyrus the sorcerer and Homer as a band of pirates constantly in search of buried treasure. Following their adventures they become entwined in the Keyblade story and search for answers regarding Cassie's heritage and her ability to control a Keyblade. : : The second team follows a cowboy named Jackson who has been chosen by the Keyblade and is believed by King Mickey and Yen Sid to be a warrior who was written in a prophecy a century ago to one day destroy the darkness and reset balance to the world in a time of great peril. It is at this point that Mickey takes on Jackson as his pupil and introduces him to the Secret Society of Keyblade Warriors, an emergency task-force of soldiers who have been initiated secretly to provide service to the Chosen One should the world ever fall to darkness. Master Veronica, the leader of her organization and her apprentice Master Karmein choose to send Jackson and Mickey to various worlds to set order to world and stop the arrival of the Heartless, which have been destroying many worlds. Along the way they encounter Lera and Pomelo, two residents of Starlight City who befriend Jackson and agree to help him on his quest. : Videos Worlds and Characters ;The Black Flag *Captain Farnsworth: Captain of the Black Flag. He is the father to Cassie and had learned the power of summoning years ago from Yen Sid. *Cassie Farnsworth: Rookie pirate on the Black Flag and daughter to Captain Farnsworth. She is sarcastic but has a heart of gold. She is curious about her lost mother and her strange ability to wield a Keyblade. *Zephyrus: A centuries old sorcerer who founded the Warlock's Council. He is the most powerful sorcerer in the world and was once the Master of both Yen Sid and Almoneus. *Homer: A flirtatious pirate islander. He is madly in love with his girlfriend Cassie Farnsworth and is constantly hitting on her, sometimes to her annoyance. *Pete: A servant of Maleficent, Pete comes to the Black Flag with the Grim Reaper Heartless in an attempt to create a Heartless army for his mistress. *Yen Sid: A powerful centuries old sorcerer and former apprentice of Zephyrus. He is the current leader of the Warlock's Council and the master to Mickey Mouse. He summons the council to the Black Flag to ask Zephyrus for help in stopping the rise of darkness. *The Fairy Godmother: A kindly old fairy who is a key member of the Warlock's Council. *Howl: A youthful member of the Warlock's Council who is in search of regaining his lost heart. *The Witch: A mischievous old witch who has been cursed with ugliness in her homeworld. She is a member of the Warlock's Council. *Merlin: A kindly old wizard who is often travelling to various worlds. He is a good friend of Yen Sid and a trusted member of the Warlock's Council. *The Blue Fairy: A beautiful and powerful fairy sorceress with the ability to bring life to the lifeless. She is kind to all those who wish for her help. She is a member of the Warlock's Council. *Dreamfinder: An old sorcerer and friend to Merlin and Yen Sid. His magic is fueled by the power of imagination, which he used to create the dragon, Figment. He is a member of the Warlock's Council. *Figment: A dragon created by Dreamfinder using the power of imagination. He appears briefly on the Black Flag in a tutorial battle teaching the player how to use magic. *Axel: A sarcastic member of Organization XIII. He appears on the Black Flag alongside his master, Xemnas in search of Cassie Farnsworth. He is asked to eliminate the pirate team and takes them to battle. *Captain Hook: When Jackson and company arrive aboard the Black Flag they find that the ship has been taken over by Captain Hook, a servant of Maleficent. He takes control of Farnsworth's crew and fights against out heroes. ;Enchanted Dominion Based on Disney Princess ''franchise/''Journey Into Imagination ''(1983-Present) *Aurora: A native of the Enchanted Dominion and one of the seven Princess of Heart. Maleficent has left her on the world as it is beginning to fade into darkness with the other women whom she believes have potential to be Princesses of Heart and she acts as a leader to the girls here. *Snow White: A sweet young girl whose homeworld was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Cinderella: A beautiful woman with big dreams whose homeworld was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Maleficent: A wicked sorceress with a great deal of magical power. She is a former member of the Warlock's Council, having used the sorcerers simply as a way to acquire the potential Princesses of Heart. She is hoping to find the seven chosen princesses to open a door that will give her unchallenged power. *Pocahontas: A brave Native American woman who was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Ariel: A curious young mermaid princess who was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Anna: A goofy young princess who was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. She is the younger sister to Elsa, who was also taken. *Elsa: A serious woman with the ability to manipulate ice who was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart *Mulan: A courageous girl who defies all societal norms whose homeworld was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Rapunzel: A childish and loving girl with very long hair whose homeworld was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Moana: A valorous Pacific Islander Princess whose homeworld was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Belle: A bookish girl who was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart *Jasmine: A fiery woman with the ability to manipulate ice who was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart *Tiana: An independent hardworking girl whose homeworld was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Merida: A young independent Scottish princess whose homeworld was taken by the Heartless and Maleficent. She has been placed in this world with other girls whom Maleficent believes may potentially be Princesses of Heart. *Donald Duck: The royal court wizard from Disney Castle. He has come to this world with Goofy and Max in an attempt to rescue the Princesses of Heart. *Goofy: The Captain of the Royal Knights from Disney Castle. He has come to this world with Donald and his son Max in an attempt to rescue the Princesses of Heart. *Max: A respected soldier from the Royal Knights from Disney Castle. He has come to this world with his father Goofy and Donald Duck in an attempt to rescue the Princesses of Heart. *Prince Phillip: The true love of Princess Aurora and a native of this homeworld. His heart was taken by Maleficent. However, due to Aurora's strong love for him and her hidden powers as a Princess of Heart, he was restored to his true form and teams up with the pirate crew of the Black Flag to take out Maleficent. *Pete: A loyal but dim-witted servant to Maleficent. He comes to this world with her other servants in an attempt to harness the power of the Princesses of Heart and conquer the universe. *Oogie Boogie: A dark and villanous servant to Maleficent. He comes to this world with her other servants in an attempt to harness the power of the Princesses of Heart and conquer the universe. When Jackson and his company arrive to the Enchanted Dominion he and Jafar have used the power of darkness to further plummet the world into extermination and transform the powerful dragon, Figment into a servant of the Heartless. *Captain Hook: A greedy and not very intelligent servant to Maleficent. He comes to this world with her other servants in an attempt to harness the power of the Princesses of Heart and conquer the universe. *The Half-Face Man: An android with a human heart who acts as a servant to Maleficent. She promises that she will take him to the Promised Land if he works with her. He comes to this world with her other servants in an attempt to harness the power of the Princesses of Heart and conquer the universe. *Governor Ratcliffe: A greedy servant to Maleficent. She promises that she will allow him to rule beneath her over the Universe once it has been conquered which would inevitably bring him countless riches. He comes to this world with her other servants in an attempt to harness the power of the Princesses of Heart and conquer the universe. *Jafar: An intelligent and manipulative servant to Maleficent. He comes to this world with her other servants in an attempt to harness the power of the Princesses of Heart and conquer the universe. When Jackson and his company arrive to the Enchanted Dominion he and Oogie Boogie have used the power of darkness to further plummet the world into extermination and transform the powerful dragon, Figment into a servant of the Heartless. *Merlin: A sorcerer from the Warlock's Council who has been asked to assist our heroes as they travel to this world. *Dreamfinder: A sorcerer from the Warlock's Council who has been asked to assist our heroes as they travel to this world. When Jackson and his company arrive Dreamfinder begs them for help when his pet dragon Figment, with limitless magical powers is taken by the darkness. *Figment: A powerful dragon with limitless magical abilities created by Dreamfinder. When she is taken by Jafar and Oogie Boogie, the darkness infects her and she turns against her owner and the Princesses of Heart. ;Bluffington Based on ''Disney's Doug (1996-1999) *Doug: A young imaginative boy from Beebe Bluff Middle School. He is the author of the magical journal that Merlin has acquired and he is often nervous about his crush Patti. *Porkchop: Doug's loyal dog who does not speak but often provides support to his friends. *Skeeter: Doug's human best friend who is goofy and awkward. He often accompanies Doug on many of his adventures. *Roger: The town bully who is often causing problems for Doug and his friends. *Stinky: Roger's grumpy pet cat who is also an enemy of Porkchop. *Patti: Doug's crush. She is a kind young girl with a strong heart who seems to take care of those important to her. *Beebe Bluff: A somewhat snobby rich girl who is friends with Doug, Skeeter and Patti. She throws a huge house party and invites everyone in town. *Mr. Funnie: Doug's supportive father who he often approaches for fatherly advice. *Mrs. Funnie: Doug's loving mother who is a stay at home mom that cares deeply for her family. *Judy: Doug's hipster older sister. She is very interested in the arts. *Mr. Valentine: Skeeter's somewhat short-tempered father. *Mrs. Valentine: Skeeter's quiet and loving mother. *Mr. Dink: Doug's neighbor and good friend. He is often creating strange inventions and showing them off to Doug and company, often highlighting things that are "very expensive". *Mrs. Dink: Tippi Dink is the wife of Mr. Dink and neighbor to the Funnie family. She is also the mayor of Bluffington. *Chalky: A sports star at Beebe Bluff Middle School. He is a good friend of Doug and Skeeter and considered one of the most popular kids in school. *Skunky: A mellow stoner kid at Beebe Bluff Middle School. He is the best friend of Chalky. *Boomer: One of Roger's followers and a bully in town. *Ned: One of Roger's followers and a bully in town. *Willy: One of Roger's followers and a bully in town. He is the son of Principal White. *Principal White: The former Mayor of Bluffington and current Principal at Beebe Bluff Middle School. *Mrs. Wingo: A teacher at Beebe Bluff Middle School who formerly worked with Doug and Skeeter. *Vice Principal Bone: The cruel and strict vice-principal of Beebe Bluff Middle School who seems to enjoy giving students a hard time. ;The Western Frontier *Jackson: The true chosen one of the Keyblade who was said in prophecy to someday bring balance in the battle between light and darkness. However, following the events of this story something happens that will cause the Keyblade to choose Riku and Sora as the new Chosen Ones. *Mickey Mouse: A king from Disney Castle and servant to Yen Sid. He is a respected member of the SSKW and has come to the world to find Jackson, the chosen one and assist him in his battle against the rising darkness. *Dolores: A local bartender in town who is an old flame of Jackson's. It is she who ultimately convinces Jackson to accept his destiny and take on the Heartless when she is targeted by Pete and a massive Heartless. *Yen Sid: A powerful sorcerer and current head of the Warlock's Council. He arrives at this world with Mickey and Ansem the Wise. He brings Mickey to the Western Frontier to help him locate the Chosen One. *Ansem the Wise: An electronic re-creation of Ansem the Wise, the former leader of Radiant Garden and friend to Yen Sid. He was created from the recently discovered "Ansem Reports" using a combination of advanced technology and Yen Sid's magic. *Master Veronica: A brave and stern Keyblade Master. She is the current head of the Society of Keyblade Warriors who attempts to recruit Jackson to their team's cause. *Master Karmein: The apprentice to Master Veronica. He wears a gas-mask due to the people of his planet breathing in a gas that is toxic to most humans instead of oxygen. Due to his alien heritage he is three times stronger than the average human and is skilled with the Keyblade due to his training under Master Veronica. *Avellan: A young and naive Keyblade wielder who is training under Karmein and Veronica to become a Keyblade Master and fully join the ranks of the Society of Keyblade Warriors. This is why she has chosen to follow Veronica and Karmein on their quest. *Pete: A servant of Maleficent who has come to this world to help spread an army of Heartless throughout the Universe. His Heartless, Kurt Zisa, attacks Dolores and does battle with Jackson and Mickey. *Saka (Black Cloak): A mysterious cloaked boy with an appearance very similar to Roxas and Ventus. He almost always wears his hood up and is set on assassinating all Keyblade Wielders in an attempt to find the Chosen One. He has huge control over the Heartless who respond to his every whim. *Almoneus (Brown Cloak): A man cloaked with a brown robe. His face is always fully covered and he travels with Saka, seeming to give him orders. He also, like Saka is able to wield a Keyblade. *Xigbar: A member of Organization XIII who has come to this world with Xemnas and Axel in pursuit of Saka. Together they are trying to figure out who he is and why he wears their Organization's trademark cloak. *Xemnas: The leader of Organization XIII who has come to this world with Xigbar and Axel in pursuit of Saka. Together they are trying to figure out who he is and why he wears their Organization's trademark cloak. *Axel: A member of Organization XIII who has come to this world with Xemnas and Xigbar in pursuit of Saka. Together they are trying to figure out who he is and why he wears their Organization's trademark cloak. ;The Land Without Color Based on ''Paperman ''(2012) *George *Meg *George's Boss *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Pete *Xigbar *Demyx *Marluxia *Larxene *Merlin *Howl *Saka (Black Cloak) *Almoneus (Brown Cloak) ;The TARDIS Based on ''Doctor Who ''(1963-Present) *The Twelfth Doctor *Clara Oswald *Madame Vastra *Strax *Jenny *The Half-Face Man *Clockwork Droids *Pete *The Dinosaur *Master Veronica *Master Karmein *Avellan ;Olympus Coliseum Based on ''Hercules ''(1997) *Hercules *Philocetes *Megara *Hades *Vincent Valentine *Nessus *Pegasus *Pain *Panic *Cerberus *The Citizens of Thebes *The Cyclops *Lava Titan *Ice Titan *Rock Titan *Wind Titan *Zeus *Hera *The Fates *Sephiroth *Xigbar *Lexaeus *Zexion *Luxord *Marluxia *Axel *Saiix *Larxene *Vexen *Xaldin *Demyx ;Arendelle Based on ''Frozen ''(2013) *King Agnarr *Queen Iduna *Princess Anna *Princess Elsa *Kai and Gerda *Oaken *Kristoff *Sven *Marshmallow *Vexen *Pete *Saka (Black Cloak) *Master Veronica *Master Karmein *Avellan *The Blue Fairy *Fairy Godmother *Grand Pabbie *The Trolls ;Atlantica Based on ''The Little Mermaid ''(1989) *Ariel *King Triton *Sebastian the Crab *Flounder *Ursula *Flotsam & Jetsam *Scuttle *The Seahorse Herald *The Shark *Attina *Alana *Adella *Aquata *Arista *Andrina *Maleficent *Pete *Captain Hook *Demyx *Merlin (Crab form) ;Starlight City *Squall "Leon" Leonhart *Yuffie Kisaragi *Aerith Gainsborough *Cid Highwind *Merlin *Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Barrett Wallace *Rinoa *Lightning *Agent 47 *Princess Garnet *Adelbert Steiner *Reno *Rude *Noctis *Yen Sid *Ansem the Wise *The Fairy Godmother *Howl *The Witch *The Blue Fairy *Dreamfinder *Master Veronica *Master Karmein *Avellan *Saka (Black Cloak) *Almoneus (Brown Cloak) *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas ;The New World Based on ''Pocahontas ''(1995) *Pocahontas *John Smith *Governor Ratcliffe *Chief Powhatan *Meeko *Flit *Percy *Grandmother Willow *Nakoma *Kocoum *Thomas *Pete *Maleficent *Master Veronica *Master Karmein *Avellan *Saka (Black Cloak) *The Witch *Dreamfinder ;Country of the Fuhrer Based on ''Der Feuhrer's Face ''(1943) *Donald Duck *Goofy *Max *Adolph Hitler *Mother Germany *The Nazi Soldiers *Pete *Xemnas *Axel *Saiix *Yen Sid *The Blue Fairy *The Witch ;Prankster's Paradise Based on ''Pinocchio ''(1940) *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy *Figaro *Cleo the Fish *Honest John *Gideon *Stromboli *The Coachman *The Coachman's Minions *Lampwick *Pete ;Disney Kingdom *King Mickey *Queen Minnie *Daisy Duck *Donald Duck *Goofy *Max *Pluto *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Chip and Dale *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewie and Louie *The Beagle Boys *Clara Cluck *Ludwig Von Drake *The Broom Servants *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Yen Sid *Merlin *Saka *Master Veronica *Master Karmein *Avellan ;Destiny Islands *Sora *Riku *Kairi *The Mayor *Selphie *Wakka *Tidus *Zidane *Irvine *Yuna *Rikku *Paine *Mrs. Quistis Trepe *Headmaster Cid Kramer *Leila (Sora's Mother) *Armand (Riku's Father) *Cosmos *Chaos *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Saka *Almoneus *Maleficent *Pete